


LostFanFic

by Brennenslone272



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brennenslone272/pseuds/Brennenslone272
Summary: I’m looking for a fic. Derek gets his hand burned by a witch and no one in the pack offer to helps this making stiles mad and going off on them. He then takes care of Derek and their friendship becomes intimate. Help anyone know the title?? Please I’ve searched for 2 whole days and could find it





	LostFanFic

Looking for a fan fic


End file.
